Moving an aircraft from a terminal to a takeoff position is generally referred to as taxiing. Moving the aircraft with the aircraft engine at low speed across the ground is not an efficient use of the aircraft engine. It is beneficial to delay starting the engine until it is needed for aircraft flight operations, such as take-off, flight, landing, etc. A motor coupled to the aircraft wheel, such as an electronically driven wheel, may be more efficient than the use of the aircraft engine for the taxi process. Legacy aircraft generally have standard 115 Volt AC generators onboard. It may be desirable for this power source to drive an electric motor.